


Recline

by necleon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Headaches & Migraines, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Stress Relief, hypnos and achilles are only there for like 2 seconds, i will die with this headcanon, no beta we die like zagreus, thanatos is stressed, thanatos secretly uses the things zagreus gives him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necleon/pseuds/necleon
Summary: There's a recliner on Thanatos' balcony, courtesy of Zagreus.After a long day, the God of Death takes a much needed break.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Recline

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5 in the morning and im TIRED

The God of death’s job was never easy, especially not during the heat of summer.

Upon Queen Persephone’s return to Olympus, eternal winter had released its iron grip on Greece, allowing Summer to gently caress the dying fields and bring warmth to all that it could touch. Thanatos was never partial to the warmer seasons, enjoying the hug of the cold and the gloom of the sky. Brightness brought about the most terrible of headaches which added to the God of death’s ever-growing list of stresses. Punctual as ever, Thanatos ushered the final shade of his shift to his side, allowing him a moment of much deserved respite. 

The house of Hades was a safe haven for the God of Death, allowing him moments of rest between the relentless days, or nights, of his job. Not to say that he was not partial to his occupation, Thanatos was Death incarnate after all; However, the brightness, harsh weather and war that was rooted in the mortal realm made him weary. As he gazed out at the river Styx, Thanatos attempted to pay no mind to the pounding in his skull - it was as if vermin were gnawing ceaselessly at his brain, causing lines of ichor to root themselves at his sclera. Truly agonising. 

Something had changed about the balcony, Thanatos noticed. A recliner leant against the wall adorned with frivolous amounts of cushions, blankets and plush pillows. The sheets were a deep purple, cuffed with fine silk at the edges. He allowed his lips to curl upwards, knowing that Zagreus was the one behind such a lush gift. It would be criminal not to, at the very least, test the softness of the material. Thanatos sat cross-legged on the recliner, sinking into the cushioning as if it were quicksand - now that was good. He felt all of the tension from his muscles drip away from his skin, stress ebbing out of his fingertips as they wormed through the fabric. Simply lovely, delightful even. Thanatos’ eyelids felt heavy, and, perhaps, the God of Death could allow himself to close his tired eyes - if only… for a moment. 

= = = = = = = = =

Emerging from the Styx, Zagreus dashed forward before greeting Hypnos. He had mindlessly left a trail of blood on the floor, no doubt for a certain Gorgon head to clean. The God of Life made a beeline for his Mentor in the west hall, his lips curled up in it’s usual smile. 

“Achilles, sir-”

“Shhhh…” Interrupted the shade, offering a knowing glance to the balcony. And there was Thanatos, curled up in a cocoon of blankets and cushioning on the newly purchased recliner. There was a neutral frown on his face, a line of drool peeking from his lips as he occasionally mumbled in between subtle snores. Zagreus grinned wide, chuckling with delight as he tip-toes towards his beloved. Death did not stir, continuing to snore as if the world around him did not exist. 

Feeling fond, Zagreus smoothed out his hair and pressed a gentle, yet firm kiss to his forehead and left him to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @necleon_ on instagram


End file.
